ESTO NO ES SANO PARA MI
by Sculllyga
Summary: De repente soy amada, quien me lo iba a decir, siempre buscando a un hombre que me quiera, y ahora...


**ESTO NO ES SANO PARA MI**

**No poseo Smallville, ni recibo remuneración alguna por escribir estas pequeñas historias, pero agradezco la creación del personaje de Chloe.**

Me encuentro en un cuarto muy hermoso, parece que cada pulgada de él ha sido decorado exclusivamente para mi, intento que no sea así, pero me siento realmente cómoda aquí, lastima que deba estar encerrada por un calvo obsesivo, posesivo y que aunque odie reconocerlo besa increíblemente bien, casi sucumbo a sus besos, pero he de recordar que si el diablo se personase en la tierra de seguro seria Lex, o bien eso, o bien se sentiría amenazado por la maldad del millonario.

"pufff, quiero irme a mi casa con mis amigos, mi trabajo, odio esto"

Apoyo mi frente contra el cristal de la ventana, suspiro y lo empaño, estoy tan concentrada que casi rompo el cristal con mi cara cuando noto dos manos que atrapan mis caderas, y grito.

"¡Suéltame pervertido!"

"Este insulto es nuevo, me habías llamado de todo, pero no esto"

Intento quitar sus manos de mis caderas, y es casi imposible, pero no pienso rendirme, así que comienzo a retorcerme, pero parece que mis manos pequeñas no pueden competir con sus manazas, así que dejo de luchar, me enderezo, lo miro, él me mira y puedo ver como sus ojos brillan, me gustaría saber exactamente el motivo.

"Suéltame"

"Me gusta tocarte"

Sus pulgares comienzan a hacer círculos sobre mi camisa, he de decir que tal pequeño movimiento, es increíblemente relajante.

"No me gusta que me toques Lex, alguien tan inteligente como tú, debería de haberse dado cuenta"

"Estoy enamorado de ti Chloe Sullivan"

Mi corazón ha dejado de latir, es imposible que de Lex Luthor puedan salir esas palabras y aun llevando mi nombre y apellido.

"No digas tonterías Lex, tienes corazón, pero solo para que bombee sangre, dudo mucho que en ti haya sitio para amor"

Me empuja suavemente y me lleva hacia la ventana, ahora me encuentro atrapada entre el frío cristal y su calido cuerpo, creo que la situación me esta superando, porque no se como reaccionar ante este Lex, puedo luchar contra el Lex, loco, posesivo, psicópata, calculador, pero esto es algo nuevo, no se que hacer, me encuentro perdida. Intento cerrar mis ojos para poder encontrarme en esta niebla que parece que me envuelve, y vuelvo mi cabeza para suspirar.

"No son palabras vacías, de hecho creo que es la única vez que son verdaderas, siempre pensé que me costaría decir algo así, pero desde que te conocí he deseado decírtelas, y demostrarte que son verdad"

Puedo sentir como se mueve mas cerca de mi, y comienzo a despertar de la niebla, si piensa que puede besarme….pero me hielo aun mas, cuando noto que me abraza y me tira hacia él, moviendo sus manos por mi espalda.

"Puede que no lo creas, pero puedo hacerte feliz"

"Pues hazlo entonces, déjame ir"

"No"

Y dicho esto se separa y se marcha sin más.

He de salir de aquí, creo que me volveré loca pronto, y no llevo aquí ni un día

Horas mas tarde llaman a mi puerta, y una de las criadas entra para comunicarme que el almuerzo está apunto de servirse. Le agradezco que me avise y bajo, inmediatamente buscando el lugar donde almorzare, pero esto es enorme.

Abriendo una puerta encuentro que da hacia el garaje, así que sin pensármelo entro en el, y comienzo a buscar las llaves de alguno de los vehículos, hay varias, con sus respectivos llaveros, Mercedes, Ferrari, el primero que funcione, no seré tikismikis porque sean coches de lujo, bien, parece que el mercedes es el primero, me monto abro el garaje, y pongo en marcha el coche.

"Esto esta siendo muy fácil, pero por intentarlo…"

Salgo del garaje, y me dirijo hacia fuera, bien, creo que es mejor que acelere esto debe de ser rápido.

Comienzo a avanzar, sin ningún problema, no hay guardias, y los que hay no se preocupan del coche, esto es increíble la seguridad de Lex es peor cada día. Ya veo la salida, y estoy a la espera de que me caigan las fuerzas especiales desde algún tipo de helicóptero para pararme y devolverme a la casa. Pero de momento nada pasa.

"Bien Chloe, por algún motivo, estos guardias son idiotas, rumbo a Metrópolis, pero primero llamar a Clark, suerte que estos coches tienen teléfono"

Suenan dos tonos.

"¿Si?"

"¡Clark, tienes que venir a por mi ya!"

"¿Han avisado a la señorita Sullivan para que baje a almorzar?"

"Si señor, la avise personalmente y bajó señor"

Lex sale del Comedor en su busca, llama a su puerta, entra tras esperar y no hay nadie, comienza a recorrer la casa.

"CHLOE" "CHLOE"

"Señor Luthor le llaman al teléfono y dice ser importante"

"Llame al jefe de seguridad y que encuentren a Chloe inmediatamente"

Entrando al despacho recoge el teléfono.

"Luthor"

"Dios Lex tu seguridad cada día es peor"

"¿Chloe?"

"He salido en tu Mercedes negro, por la puerta y nadie me ha parado, y como a diferencia de cierto millonario que no quiero mencionar, no me gusta hacer daño, he de decirte que tu coche esta aparcado aproximadamente a 3 km de la entrada de tu casa, ten un día agradable".

Perdiendo el carácter tira el teléfono a través de la habitación.

"PARSONS MALDITO INCOMPETENTE"

En la granja Kent, Chloe se encuentra bebiendo a sorbos un poco de chocolate caliente que Clark ha hecho para ella, escuchando la aventura de Chloe, sin poder creerlo.

"Es casi imposible de creer"

Chloe lo mira con los ojos estrechados.

"¿El qué? ¿Que pueda enamorarse de mi? ¿Tal fea e insoportable soy?"

Clark sonríe y la abraza.

"No digas tonterías, todo ser humano medianamente inteligente estaría fascinado por ti, y babearía por ti al segundo de conocerte"

Soltando una carcajada.

"Lo dudo, o entonces conozco a alguien que no es medianamente inteligente".

"En mi defensa diré, que no soy humano, por lo que me salgo del perfil, además quizás me ha costado mas que a otros, pero también he caído"

"No lo he notado"

"Eso es porque eres una negada para ver cuando alguien esta loco por ti"

Clark se acerca a ella le quita la taza, recoge sus manos.

"Han pasado muchos años, y muchas cosas, pero hay dos constantes, la primera que los problemas, nos siguen a donde vayamos, y la segunda es que siempre los superamos juntos"

"Clark, no se a donde quieres llega…."

Los labios de Clark están sobre los míos, esto es…..demasiadas emociones en menos de 24 horas.


End file.
